


You'll Be In My Heart

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dad!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Bucky comes home to find you singing softly to your daughter.





	You'll Be In My Heart

Bucky was tired and ready to crash on his bed and wrap his arms around you as soon as he walked through the door.  He had just gotten back from a mission with Steve and wanted to spend the rest of the evening curled up with you in your bed.

He began shucking most of his clothes and gear as he headed upstairs.  He tossed it into the laundry room and put his bag up on one of the shelves.  He paused when he heard you singing through the walls.  A soft smile graced his features and he knew exactly where you were.

Slipping out of the laundry room he headed down the hall toward your daughter’s room.  He stopped in the doorway and watched as you rocked Rebecca back and forth in your arms.  You were singing a song that Bucky didn’t recognize at first.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_And hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don’t you cry_

Then the tune started sounding familiar.

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can’t be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don’t you cry_

_‘Cause you’ll be in my heart_

_Yes, you’ll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You’ll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You’ll be here in my heart_

_Always_

It was  _You’ll Be In My Heart_  from the  _Tarzan_  soundtrack.

It made Bucky’s heart feel full seeing you standing there singing to your daughter like that.  You sang the song a few times until Rebecca yawned causing you to giggle and Bucky’s smile to widen.  You kissed her forehead and murmured a goodnight before tucking her in before turning around, jumping when you saw Bucky standing there.

You rushed over as silently as you could and threw your arms around your husband and hugged him tightly.  “Scared me, Buck,” you whispered against his ear.

“Sorry, doll, I didn’t mean too,” he responded.  You smiled up at him and then leaned in to kiss him.  “I missed you and Becs,” he said as he glanced over at the crib where his daughter was fast asleep at last.

“We missed you too,” you responded.  “Becs especially, she had trouble sleeping when you left, like she knew you weren’t here.”

“She always seems to know doesn’t she?”

You nodded your head, it was amazing how much your daughter could sense.  “Come on you must be tired, let’s get some sleep and you can tell me everything in the morning.”  You led him to bed and the two of you curled up together falling asleep almost instantly.

A little while later you woke up to Bucky’s side of the bed cold and empty.  You were confused, had you dreamed that Bucky had returned?  Getting up you went to check on Rebecca but found Bucky sitting in the rocking chair holding his daughter.

“Daddy heard you had trouble going to sleep while I was away.”  Rebecca was wide awake in his arms, her little fingers wrapped around one of his metal ones.  “I need you to be a good girl for me when I’m away okay?”  There was no response, but you knew an understanding passed between father and daughter.

Smiling you slipped back to bed so that Bucky could have a moment with his daughter.


End file.
